laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton (Spiele)
Professor Layton (レイトン教授シリーズ Reiton Kyōju series) ist der Name einer Spieleserie für den , und Nintendo 2DS. Entwickelt wurde sie von Level-5. Bisher wurden sechs Spiele der Reihe in Japan, Amerika, Australien und Europa veröffentlicht. Auch ein Film, drei Bücher und sechs sind bereits erschienen. Spiele Die Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung der Spiele entspricht nicht der Reihenfolge der Chronik: # Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf - Episode 4 # Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora - Episode 5 # Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft - Episode 6 # Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms - Episode 1 # Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder - Episode 2 # Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant - Episode 3 # Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre - Episode 7 Spin-offs Zu den Hauptspielen gibt es folgende Spin-offs: # Layton Kyōju to London no Kyūjitsu # Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan # Layton Kyōju Royale # Professor Layton's London Life # Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney # Layton Brothers: Mystery Room # Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Nana Kaitō # Layton 7 :Siehe auch: Timeline Gameplay Rätsel Die meisten Rätsel stammen von Akira TagoAkira Tago, einem ehemaligen Professor von der Chiba University. Seine Bücher wurden als Best-Seller verkauft. Eines seiner berühmtesten Werke ist Head Gymnastics. Die Rätsel reichen von Schieberätseln über Rechenaufgaben und mehr. Logik ist dabei ein entscheidender Faktor, denn viele Rätsel stellen die Frage so geschickt, dass man über Ecken denken muss. Hinweismünzen Die Hinweismünzen können durch Antippen verdächtiger Stellen auf dem Touchscreen gefunden werden und gegen Hinweise zu Rätseln eingetauscht werden, bei denen man feststeckt. Handlungen Die Spiele der ursprünglichen beiden Trilogien folgen bis auf geringfügige Variationen einem immer beibehaltenen Aufbau, nach welchem der Professor in einem Brief um Hilfe bei der Lösung eines Mysteriums gebeten wird und daraufhin eine Reise an einen bestimmten Ort antritt. Dessen Geheimnisse werden am Ende in einer überraschenden Wende gelüftet. Erstmals in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant wurde auf einen Hauptschauplatz verzichtet und der Mittelteil des Spiels in Form einer selbst wählbaren Abfolge an kleineren Orten gestaltet, die jeweils ihre eigenen Handlungsstränge aufweisen. In Layton’s Mystery Journey hingegen wurde dieses System auf den gesamten Ablauf des Spiels erweitert, das sich nun gänzlich aus unabhängigen Einzelfällen zusammensetzt und daher auch nicht mehr mit der Bitte, ein bestimmtes Mysterium zu lösen, beginnt. Nebenaufgaben Über das Spiel verteilt erhält man für manche Rätsel Gegenstände, die in einem eigenen Minispiel gebraucht werden. Wer fleißig ist und alle Teile findet, kann das Minispiel lösen. Dadurch werden besonders anspruchsvolle Rätsel freigeschaltet. Kritik Die Spiele haben weltweit großen Anklang gefunden und werden sowohl von Kritikern als auch den Käufern positiv bewertet. Rätsel und Handlung sind abwechslungsreich und werden sinnvoll miteinander verknüpft. Die Auflösungen der bisherigen Spiele werden jedoch mehrheitlich als unrealistisch und unlogisch bewertet. Handlung Erste Trilogie Das geheimnisvolle Dorf :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf right|250px|link=Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle DorfMan übernimmt die Rollen des Londoner Archäologen Professor Layton und seines Gehilfen Luke Triton, welche eingeladen werden, um einen Familienstreit in Saint-Mystère zu lösen. In dem Streit geht es um das Erbe des Barons Augustus Reinhold. Im Testament des seit zwei Monaten vertorbenen Baronen wurde bekannt gemacht, dass derjenige das Vermögen erben soll, welcher den sogenannten „Goldenen Apfel“ findet. Doch von diesem hat bis jetzt noch niemand gehört und die Familie Reinhold ist auf die Hilfe des Professors angewiesen. Die Schatulle der Pandora :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora right|250px|link=Professor Layton und die Schatulle der PandoraIm zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet, und den Professor bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, doch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton, den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären. Seine erste Spur: Eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express. Die verlorene Zukunft :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft right|250px|link=Professor Layton und die verlorene ZukunftIn London steht die Enthüllung einer Zeitmaschine bevor. Dann kommt es jedoch zu einem unerwarteten Zwischenfall: die Zeitmaschine explodiert bei ihrer Inbetriebnahme, und als sich der Qualm lichtet, sind sowohl der Erfinder, der Forscher Dr. Alain Stolypin, als auch der Premierminister Bill Hawks, der als Versuchskaninchen diente, spurlos verschwunden. Nachdem Layton und Luke zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Brief vom Luke der Zukunft erhalten, in dem er den Professor um Hilfe bittet, da sich London zehn Jahre in der Zukunft in großer Gefahr befindet, beginnen sie herumzuschnüffeln und stoßen im Hinterzimmer eines Uhrenladens auf eine zweite Zeitmaschine, die sie zehn Jahre in die Zukunft verfrachtet. Dort treffen die beiden ein wenig später im Silver Seven Kasino auf den zukünftigen Luke, womit das eigentliche Abenteuer erst seinen Anfang nimmt. Denn der Layton der Zukunft ist angeblich böse und hat mit seinem Clan die Herrschaft über das London der Zukunft übernommen. Außerdem sehen Luke und der Professor auf den Straßen Londons Claire, die eigentlich bei einer Explosion in einem Labor verstorbenen Freundin des Professors. Zweite Trilogie Der Ruf des Phantoms :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms right|250px|link=Professor Layton und der Ruf des PhantomsDiese drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegende Handlung erzählt die Geschichte von der ersten Begegnung zwischen Layton und Luke. Der Professor bekommt einen Brief von seinem Freund Dr. Clark Triton, in dem er gebeten wird, in Misthallery das Erscheinen eines mysteriösen Gespensts aus der Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms zu untersuchen. Tritons Sohn Luke sieht Visionen vom Ende der Welt, es gehen Gerüchte um einen Schwarzmarkt und sogar eine Hexe um, und alle möglichen bösen Dinge ereignen sich. Layton zielt darauf ab, die Geheimnisse mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Assistentin Emmy Altava zu lösen. Aber als Layton ankommt, meint Clark, dass jemand ihn ins Dorf gelockt haben muss, da er selbst den Brief nie geschrieben hat. Dabei müssen Layton und Emmy noch die vielen Rätsel von Misthalley lösen und werden mit einem mysteriösen neuen Gegner konfrontiert. Die Maske der Wunder :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder right|250px|link=Professor Layton und die Maske der WunderMehr als ein Jahr nach dem letzten Abenteuer findet die Handlung diesmal in der in einer Wüste gelegenen Metropole Monte d'Or statt, die von der titelgebenden Maske des Chaos erschaffen worden sein soll. Diese Maske soll ihrem Besitzer jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Der Professor, Luke und Emmy reisen auf Bitten von Laytons ehemaliger Schulfreundin Angela Ledore nach Monte d'Or, um die Wahrheit über die Wundermaske herauszufinden. Bei einem Karneval in der Stadt am Celebration Boulevard geschehen jedoch merkwürdige Ereignisse, denn Menschen werden von einer maskierten Person, die sich Maskierter Gentleman nennt, versteinert. Die Wahrheit ist tief mit Laytons Vergangenheit verbunden und es ist an Layton, Luke und Emmy, dem Chaos ein Ende zu setzen. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant right|250px|link=Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von AslantNachdem Descole nach dem letzten Abenteuer erneut fliehen konnte und die mysteriöse Organisation Targent auftauchte, erhält der Professor nun einen Brief vom Londoner Archäologen Professor Desmond Locklair, der ihm berichtet, er habe in einer Höhle eine lebende Mumie entdeckt, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren ist. Diese steht anscheinend mit der Aslant-Kultur in Verbindung, mit der Layton schon öfters zu tun hatte. Er bittet ihn, im Luftschiff Bostonius an den verschneiten Ort Snøborg zu kommen, wo sich die Höhle befindet, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Begleitern Luke und Emmy gelingt es, die Mumie, ein Mädchen namens Aurora, aus dem Eis zu befreien. Doch nach dem Auftauchen von Targents Kommandanten Leon Bronev, der das Mädchen entführt, beginnt ein Wettlauf um die Welt, bei dem es gilt, das Geheimnis der Aslant-Zivilisation endgültig aufzudecken. Fortführung Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre right|250px|link=Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre :Hauptartikel: Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre Fortsetzung der Layton-Serie mit Professor Laytons Tochter Katrielle Layton als Hauptcharakter. Spin-offs Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan right|250px|link=Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan :Hauptartikel: Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan Wie in den Hauptspielen erhält Professor Layton am Anfang des Spiels einen Brief mit dem die Geschichte beginnt. In diesem Fall über einen mysteriösen Spiegel. Es gibt Gerüchte, nach denen gesagt wird, dass jene Person, die in den Spiegel blickt, stirbt. Professor Layton Royale right|250px|link=Professor Layton Royale :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton Royale Man kann mit den Figuren der Layton-Reihe in die Rolle eines Detektivs, Verbrechers oder Bürgers schlüpfen. Professor Layton's London Life :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton's London Life In Little London kann ein selbst erstellter Charakter mit den Figuren aus der Reihe interagieren und Aufträge erledigen. Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney right|250px|link=Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Als Phoenix Wright für einen Austausch der Internationalen Anwaltskammer nach London kommt, gehen dort gerade Gerüchte über Hexen um. Der Professor wird direkt mit den Ereignissen konfrontiert, als ihm von einer gewissen Sophie de Narrateur ein Brief seines ehemaligen Schülers Will Crash überbracht wird, in dem er gebeten wird, auf Sophie aufzupassen, die von Kreaturen verfolgt wird. Sie können sie zwar retten, verschwinden jedoch durch das Historia Labyrinthia von der Bildfläche. Phoenix und Maya, die Sophie daraufhin in einem Prozess verteidigen, ereilt dasselbe Schicksal. So landen die Vier in Labyrinthia, einer mittelalterlichen Stadt in einer anderen Welt, die vom allmächtigen Schöpfer beherrscht wird, der Hexenprozesse veranstaltet. Während sie sich langsam in der neuen Heimat zurechtfinden, müssen sie Sophie in den Prozessen verteidigen und kommen der mysteriösen Hexe Arcana aus der Geschichte der Stadt auf die Spur. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room right|250px|link=Layton Brothers: Mystery Room :Hauptartikel: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room Des Professors Sohn Alfendi arbeitet in der Scotland Yard Einheit Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency, dessen Hauptquartier von allen nur Mystery Room genannt wird. Er untersucht Verbrechen und wird dabei im Verlauf der Handlung von seiner Partnerin Lucy Baker unterstützt. Dabei werden die beiden jedoch immer wieder durch eine dunkle Seite von Alfendi mit Problemen konfrontiert: Er leidet unter Multipler Persönlichkeitsstörung und hat eine aggressive zweite Persönlichkeit, die sich ausschließlich für Verbrecher interessiert. Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Nana Kaitō right|250px|link=Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Nana Kaitō :Hauptartikel: Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Nana Kaitō London wird von sieben mysteriösen Meisterdieben heimgesucht. In Zusammenarbeit mit anderen kann man Hinweise finden, um die Diebe aufzuspüren. Layton 7 right|250px|link=Layton 7 :Hauptartikel: Layton 7 Ein für Smartphones entwickeltes, nie veröffentlichtes Spiel, zuerst als RPG in einer 3D-Welt mit sieben Charakteren, später in einem neuen Konzept als virtuelles Kartenspiel. Filme und Serien Professor Layton und die ewige Diva right|230px|link=Professor Layton und die ewige Diva :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die ewige Diva Der erste und bisher einzige Film der Spieleserie, welcher im September 2010 erschienen ist. Er spielt zwischen „''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms''“ und „''Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder''“. Die deutsche Synchronisation übernahm das Studio TV+Synchron. Detektei Layton – Katrielles rätselhafte Fälle right|230px|link=Detektei Layton (Serie) :Hauptartikel: Detektei Layton – Katrielles rätselhafte Fälle Ein TV-Anime mit 50 Episoden zur Layton-Serie mit Katrielle Layton. Die ersten zehn Episoden erschienen am 7. November 2019 in deutssprachiger Fassung auf DVD und Blu-ray. Bücher * Layton Kyōju to Samayoeru Shiro * Layton Kyōju to Kaijin God * Layton Kyōju to Gen'ei no Mori * Layton Kyōju no Himitsu no Hon Series San bu Saku Kōshiki Fanbook * Professor Layton und die ewige Diva (This is Animation) * Professor Layton und die ewige Diva (Junior Cinema Bunko) * Lukes Notizbuch * Layton Kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban Settei Gashū * Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: Official Guidebook * The World of Professor Layton * Professor Layton's Puzzle Maze Mangas * Layton Kyōju to Mayoi no Mori * Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle (1-4) * Professor Layton und die ewige Diva (Manga) * Professor Layton und die ewige Diva (Film Comic) Sonstiges * Fukuoka Rekishi Nabi * Layton’s Mystery Journey: Real World Puzzle Solving Schauplätze * London * Saint-Mystère * Folsense * London der Zukunft * Misthallery * Monte d'Or * Snøborg * [[:Kategorie:Orte|''weitere...]] Wissenswertes * Inspiriert wurde Akihiro Hino von Akira Tago, dessen Rätselbücher Hino als Kind las."If it Weren't for This Book, Professor Layton Wouldn't Exist" * Insgesamt wurden weltweit 16 Millionen Spiele der Professor Layton-Reihe verkauft,Meldung von Siliconera davon mehr als 8,7 Millionen in EuropaAnzahl der Verkäufe in Europa. * Der ursprünglich geplante Titel der Professor Layton-Serie lautete „Brain Stalker“ (ブレイン・ストーカー''). * Der zweite Teil der Reihe, Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora, hatte auch einen anderen geplanten Titel, nämlich (幽霊島の秘密 Layton-kyōju to Yū-rei Jima no Himitsu, zu deutsch „''Professor Layton und das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel''“). Diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen. Dass ein englischer Gentleman auf einer einsamen Insel versucht zu überleben, war für die Mitarbeiter unlogisch.Fragen zu den Layton Spielen Galerie Brain Stoker.png|Der ursprüngliche Titel der Professor Layton-Serie Layton1 Entstehung.png|So entstand die Professor Layton-Serie... Pl 1 Concept Art 8.png|Und so ging es weiter. Dorf artwork.jpg|Main Visual Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf Professor Layton Pandora Anthony.jpg|Main Visual Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora Layton3 Artwork Zeitmaschine.png|Main Visual Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL4 Artwork Titelbild.jpg|Main Visual Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms PL movie.jpg|Main Visual Professor Layton und die ewige Diva Karneval Artwork.jpg|Main Visual Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Layton6 Artwork.png|Main Visual Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant Weblinks * Offizielles Professor Layton-Portal (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * Offizieller Professor Layton Twitter Account (Japanisch) * Offizieller Professor Layton Twitter Account (Englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton series es:Serie Profesor Layton fr:Professeur Layton (série) it:Serie del Professor Layton nl:Professor Layton serie Kategorie:Spiele